Satellite reception units consisting of a satellite antenna and corresponding receiver equipment are increasingly being used also for mobile applications, e.g., on vehicles such as motor homes. Each time such a unit is moved, which occurs frequently, it is necessary to optimally re-aim the generally small satellite antenna toward the satellite being received. In addition, at many locations there often is no line power supply available for the operation of the satellite reception unit.
DE 198 34 577 A1 discloses a special satellite antenna, consisting of many small individual antennas, that is dimensioned for motor homes. With the aid of GPS, the entire system can be swiveled by mechanical rotation into the desired direction for reception.
The problem of power supply availability is not addressed in this prior art.
DE 42 08 101 A discloses a stationary satellite reception unit, the parabolic reflector of which is designed not only for the usual purpose of bundling the incident rays onto the focal point, but in which the parabolic mirror additionally has a photovoltaic element affixed on it that directs the daylight, which impinges with greater or lesser intensity in the given satellite reception position of the reflector, to a battery that stores the electric energy to use it for the power supply to the satellite antenna and its associated reception components.
This solution has the shortcoming that the photovoltaic element on the reflector side may possibly impact the reception qualities for the satellite signal. The inevitable orientation of the satellite antenna toward the satellite accordingly has as a consequence that an optimization of the power supply generated by the photovoltaic element is not possible but occurs only as a by-product.
In the case of the receiving and reflector surfaces in mobile satellite reception units, which are generally made as small as possible, the solution according to this prior art does not have any advantages.